Love Spell
by DissidiaLord89
Summary: It took just one kiss, one unexpected kiss and the truth to put a love spell on the former SOLDIER against his nemesis. Yaoi SephirothxCloud Don't like Yaoi, Don't read this.


_**Love Spell**_

The echoes of metal clashing against each other filled the ruined tower that acted as a centerpiece within the fallen Midgar. Pillars exploded into rubble and debris with such inhuman force. A battle between the ex-SOLIDER Cloud and the One Winged Angel Sephiroth ensued. Tifa and Vincent stood out of the way, but watched as the two continued to battle. They already knew that somehow Sephiroth returned, but how is something they never seemed to figure out.

Cloud had instructed them to leave Sephiroth to him alone. It was obvious to the two, Cloud was the only one that can defeat him, as many times as he returns. Now locked in a stalemate in swords, the two stared at one another with intimidation.

"How is it that you always come back? Why can't you just let go?" questioned Cloud. An evil cold smirk emerges on the former hero's face; then answered, "Why don't you look? The truth this whole time is standing right in front of you. As long as you are alive, as long as you don't let go of your darkness...I will always come back, just for you." This answer shook Cloud so much that he lost his concentration, giving the former hero an advantage for an opening.

With a swing of his sword, Sephiroth nails Cloud in his left upper forearm, making a scratch. "Gah! Damn you...Why did you say that?" questioned Cloud as he fell to the ground.

"Why won't you except the truth, Cloud..You are the reason that I always return. You were the only one that never wanted to let go of me. That is your truth, you never wanted me to go," said Sephiroth, still smirking at Cloud. Tifa and Vincent were in confusion.

"What the heck is going on? What is Sephiroth saying?" asked Tifa. "Don't know...But I have a bad feeling," answered Vincent. Cloud tries to get back up, but Sephiroth pushes him down to the ground with his foot. Still armed, the blonde slashes his sword at the former one winged commander, but misses due to the fallen hero's superhuman speed.

"That's not the truth! Those are full of lies!" shouted Cloud as he got back up onto his feet. Sephiroth disarms the blonde in one light swing of his over two foot long katana, causing the big bladed sword to fall to the ground.

"Cloud!" screamed both Vincent and Tifa. Sephiroth stabs his blade to the ground and grabs hold of Cloud with his left hand by the neck, pushing him to the wall. At that moment, something inside Cloud suddenly emerges; hidden behind the hatred of what this fallen hero did to his village, to those he cared about, it was a feeling...Of a love spell.

"Sephiroth...No...Let go of me," whimpered Cloud. "Accept the truth, Cloud...Accept it. I came back, just for you...Just for you...Just..For you," said Sephiroth, looming closer to the blonde.

"Get away from me...No..No!-" Cloud's sentence was cut off when the former hero suddenly embraces him in a kiss. His blue eyes were wide and full of shock. This all happened right in front of Tifa and Vincent.

"Oh, my god! Ewww!" screamed Tifa. Vincent dropped his gun in shock and reached into his red cape-like cloak and brought out a flask. He unscrews the cap and takes a swig from it. Tifa turns to the former Turk and gives him an odd look of 'What are you doing?'.

"What?" asked Vincent. "Your weird sometimes, Vince," said Tifa. "You think this is weird? I can shape shift," answered Vincent. Cloud tried to fight Sephiroth off of him, but slowly and surely he began to fall under the spell. Both he and the former hero slid on the wall to the floor, still embraced by lips. As soon as they break for air, Cloud fell to the ground on his back, succumbed to this spell that Sephiroth casted on him.

The blonde turns to the two with restrained horror, then gasped out, "Help me...Please..." Tifa and Vincent understood almost immediately and ran to him. Sephiroth turns to the two with a wicked glare, forcing them to stop. What scared Tifa more was the former hero's eyes of slitted pupils and aqua green.

"Tifa...Help me...I'm falling into darkness," gasped Cloud reaching out to her. Sephiroth turns to Cloud and kneels down quickly, grabbing hold of his hand with a gentle grip. "No, Cloud...You don't belong to them, you never did. You always belonged to me. After tonight, you will be mine...Forever," said Sephiroth. This scared Cloud, but these feelings inside his heart was preventing him from reaching full fear of the situation.

Tifa wanted to save Cloud, but Sephiroth prevented it. While the former hero was distracted, Tifa and Vincent rush to Cloud to rescue him. With no effort, Sephiroth slashes his blade into a stone structure, causing debris to shower down on the two. "Cloud! We're coming!" cried Tifa. The smoke and dust blocked their vision as they continued to run to their friend's side, but when it all cleared; Sephiroth and Cloud vanished. They were too late.

"No...No!" screamed Tifa. "We'll look for them...No matter how long it takes," said Vincent, trying to assure Tifa.

"Did you hear Sephiroth? He said that after tonight Cloud is going to be his forever...We're already out of time, look!" growled Tifa in sadness. She points to the sky as the sun sank into the horizon, darkening the sky with darkness. Vincent knew she was right, but he reaffirmed his resolve, "As long as it takes no matter what...We will find him." At the area of Black Water, Cloud tried to crawl out of a deep water cavern with the water's lights dancing on the walls.

Halfway through the trail, he falls on his stomach. 'No...Why is my body betraying me? I won't let him-' Cloud's thought was then caught off by a telepathic message. A female voice speaks to him, 'Cloud...Don't do this to yourself, you know in your heart why Sephiroth brought you here.'

"Who are you? Why are you talking to me?" cried Cloud. 'Sleep, my child...Let Mother Jenova reveal all to you,' the voice said to him. Cloud then falls to slumber, taken to another plane in his dream. Inside the dream, Cloud immediately finds himself in a familiar area: It was the Northern Crater, or better yet: The Planet's Core. Strands of the Lifestream shimmered around the area. Cloud looks around til he spotted a woman with dark metallic blue skin and a pure white dress. Her hair was the same color and length as Sephiroth's, even her eyes were the same as Sephiroth's.

'Who are you? What are you trying to tell me?' questioned Cloud. 'You don't recognize me, Strife...I was here before with Sephiroth. Remember?' the woman responded, ' It is I...Jenova.' Cloud was stunned. It was Jenova, the very enemy that crashed into the planet many years ago on a meteorite. The entity approaches Cloud and places her left hand on his right shoulder.

'My child, Sephiroth...Is telling the truth. You may not want to except it, but you know in your heart why he always returns to you,' said Jenova. 'Why? Why me?' asked Cloud.

'He loves you. Your love for him is what's always reviving him. He's come to you not as a foe, but as a mate. Why don't you look into your heart and let him inside,' said Jenova, answering Cloud's question.

'You saw what he did. He burned my village down, he killed one of my friends...Sephiroth is far from saving,' said Cloud. 'I wish I can feel human emotions..But I'm not like that. Why do you think he kissed you?' said Jenova. Cloud thought for a while. This whole time, he fought away the truth that the One Winged Angel had told him. The feelings for him were so strong, he couldn't fight it anymore.

'Jenova...Can Sephiroth be saved?' asked Cloud. 'Anyone can be saved if they want to. I'm not destined to be saved. I'm already damned from the moment I crashed here. You are the only one that can save him. Don't fight the truth anymore, my child...You know this to be true. Fare well...Cloud,' answered Jenova. The background soon fades to white, ending the dream and the telepathic connection. The blonde then begins to wake up, back to where he was trying to escape.

Cloud looks around his surroundings; then realized something almost immediately. He was devoid of all clothing and covered up with a big blanket. 'He must've done this while I was asleep,' thought Cloud. He looks around towards the area's entry, spotting someone walking into the area. The blonde wondered who it was, but as soon as he saw the silhouette of a wing, he knew almost immediately that it was Sephiroth. The former hero enters the room, looking towards Cloud with a smirk.

"I...I saw her..Jenova. She told me why you came back. Is it true that you...Love me?" said Cloud. "You saw mother? That is good. It is true. You took pity for me in your own way, trying to tell me to move on, but I can't. I am as damned as my mother, too tainted to be saved from what the truth told me. You can save me, I know you can. Can you save me?" answered Sephiroth. He began to undo the 'X' fashioned straps across the jacket and carefully removed the jacket because his single wing.

Half bare with his wing folded while heading towards Cloud, he knew the feelings inside the blonde were building. "We're not..Going to do what I'm think we're going to do...Are we?" stammered Cloud. His answer soon came when Sephiroth began to unbuckle the belts on his pants. Cloud knew where this was going to lead, so he just gave in, knowing this was for the best. After a few tense minutes, the two were now on the same level.

"I'm scared..I haven't done something like this before," said Cloud. The former hero gave a nuzzle; then said, "Don't be scared, Cloud...Let me help you out a bit." He trails his right hand down to the blonde's abdomen, now tender to the touch. Cloud shudders out a breath at that feeling, falling deeper into ecstasy.

"Tender?" asked the silver haired man. "Yeah...It is now," whispered Cloud. "You can lay down...Don't be scared," replied the former hero. Cloud lays himself down flat on his back as Sephiroth moved closer to him. The silver haired man then leans in to embrace in a passionate kiss, enticing the blonde to open up for him. Within a few seconds, he did open up to him. Now with access, the former hero slips into the blonde's cavern, memorizing each detail in his mind. Cloud did the exact same thing.

The blonde manages to get the former hero onto his back and the two soon breaks for air. Now on top of Sephiroth, Cloud letted all his feelings and emotions go for this one winged man and begins to grind into him with his hips.

"Oh, Cloud...Oh, Cloud...Just like that. Let it all go, my Cloud," said Sephiroth, groaning with each grind. They embrace into another kiss as the former hero caresses the blonde's back, sending pleasurable sensations up and down his spine. The blonde's thighs were also being caressed with amazing results, causing him to moan into the former hero's cavern with a low vibration. The silver haired man then flips his mate onto his back, arousing him further with nuzzles, nips, and a some licks to his skin from his neck down to his chest and abdomen.

This drove Cloud insane, "Sephiroth...Please..Oh, please...Just take me, all of me." With a familiar chuckle, Sephiroth did just that. After a few minutes of grinds and more wooing, the time to end the trice with one final task has finally arrived. This was the part that Cloud was nervous about.

"I'm scared...I haven't done this like this before. I don't know if I should," said Cloud, expressing his concerns. Sephiroth responded with a small peck on Cloud's cheek, then said, "We'll go slow on this part. You just need to relax and calm yourself so it won't be so bad. Once I get inside, you'll love it for the remainder of your life." Cloud nodded and situated himself on his knees. Understanding Cloud's fears, the former hero nuzzled his mate to a half laying, half kneeling position.

Cloud responded immediately and went into the position Sephiroth wanted him to be in. The silver haired man begins to massage the blonde's abdomen with care, enticing him to open for entry. Cloud was fully distracted and prepped. The blonde's mate then enters slowly, allowing Cloud's body to adjust to this. The blonde soon gives a few gasps, but calms himself with each rub on his stomach made from his mate.

"Easy, Cloud...Easy..That's it. I'm in," said Sephiroth. The blonde gives a chuckle and submits to his lover's will. The thrusts began slowly at the beginning, but soon picked up with intesity and speed. The blonde moaned to each thrust combined grind. The former hero's wing covers Cloud from the abdomen down as he reached to his mate's own engorged member that was waiting for attention, pumping it in sync to the thrusts. During three minutes of this, Cloud's walls began to tighten. The coils inside them were about to give out.

"Oh, god...I'm about to come..I'm about there," moaned Cloud. "I can feel that. I am as well...We're almost done, my Cloud," said Sephiroth. In less than two minutes, the coil gives out. Their release surges through their body as Cloud releases his seed onto the ground, while his mate releases it inside him. They fall over in exhaustion, laying right next to each other hot and sweaty. As the two slept for a bit, Cloud wakes up and wraps his arm around the former hero's waist, getting a chance to feel his abdomen.

Sephiroth reacts to this, "Cloud...Do you want to do this again? Hmmm?" "Dunno..Maybe," responded Cloud. The two smirked and held onto each other through the night. Even though Vincent and Tifa didn't make it in time, but maybe this is what Cloud wanted. Just to spend some quality time with an enemy he could never resist.


End file.
